redpandarealityfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Red Panda 5/Survivor Seasons
Season Summaries Danville : 16 castaways started the game of Survivor in the ruins of Danville, Kansas. They were split into 2 tribes, and . At the camp, Esmeralda assumed the leadership position over her tribe, and got the so-called "nerdy weak-links", Carl and Baljeet, voted out, leaving the first showmance, Phineas and Isabella, on the outs. Esmeralda bullied Isabella to the point of tears, and Jeremy, recognizing Esmeralda's terrible personality, rallied to the tribe to unanimously blindside her. At the camp, MM and Heinz fought for the leadership role. Candace secured MM's dominance by blindsiding her ally Buford. However, Heinz was able to get revenge on Candace by voting out her best friend Stacy right before the merge. At 10 players left, the two tribes merged with even numbers, and formed the tribe. Candace, who felt like she was on the outs of her tribe, and joined the alliance. Vanessa developed a strong bond with Heinz, and flipped to the alliance. The alliance could not decide between voting out MM and Heinz, while the targeted Jeremy for his apparent leadership over his alliance. Due to the red tribe's indecisiveness, Jeremy was blindsided, putting them at a disadvantage for the rest of the game. Following Jeremy's elimination, Jenny and Phineas were voted out and became the first and second members of the jury. MM saw that Heinz had numbers within the alliance, and, scared of his blindside, convinced Isabella and Candace to join him and Suzy in blindsiding Vanessa, Heinz's closest ally and competition beast. Ferb, who was close with Vanessa, recognized the threat of MM and convinced Candace and Isabella to vote Suzy at the next Tribal Council, for MM had immunity. However, MM felt as if he didn't need his immunity necklace, so at Tribal Council, he gave it to Suzy, and was blindsided. Ferb was then voted out next because of his constant scheming, leaving Candace on the outs yet again. That night, Candace and Isabella got in a huge argument, which led to the first tied vote of the series. The firemaking tiebreaker was brought in to give a resolution, and Candace triumphed over Isabella, sending the last original member to the jury. Candace then won the Final Immunity challenge and sent her rival Suzy home, leaving Candace and Heinz left to face the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, the jury praised Heinz's social and ability to be a big target but fly under the radar. In the end, Heinz was awarded the one million dollars over Candace. Ooo The new castaways landed in the kingdom of Ooo and were divided into 2 tribes: and . The tribe initially suffered a losing streak, and PB rose as the tribe leader, controlling the first 2 tribal councils. The then took two back-to-back losses, sending home LSP's best friend, TP, and was targeted the second time, but per Pig's wishes of being voted out, she was spared. MeMow managed to turn the tables on PB by voting out her ally, Lemongarb, but MeMow herself was targeted at the next tribal and voted out unanimously. The tribes merged to form the tribe. The original was outnumbered and lost Pepp due to his arguments with Marceline. Finn decided to form a counter-alliance with the showmance Jake and Lady and PB, but after he was caught by LSP, Finn, Jake, and Lady were eliminated and became the first 3 jurors, leaving PB alone. The fiery FP and sweetheart CB decided to pull a big move by roping in BMO to blindside Marceline. Forced to work together, PB and LSP put aside their differences, and managed to flip BMO again to vote out FP. After CB won immunity, BMO let his alliance know that he was the swing vote, not realizing that his over-confidence was his downfall, and BMO was blindsided in the first part of the finale. LSP won the Final Immunity and decided to bring PB over CB. This proved to be the right choice, as LSP was praised for her strategic prowess over PB's constant gaming. At the reunion, LSP was awarded the title of Sole Survivor with 5 jury votes. Georgetown The brand new set of contestants were driven out to the ruins of Georgetown, and were made into 2 tribes: and . On the tribe, everyone blended together well, except Ty, who was voted out first. The tribe was led in challenges and shelter-making by Nate, but social and strategically, Susannah was pulling the strings. At the camp, things were not as smooth. There were multiple nuisances on that tribe, specifically Joshua, the second voted out, Lane, and Reid. Reid's brash attitude rubbed many of his tribemates the wrong way, causing many arguments. Lane's emotional outbreaks also irritated her tribemates, and in the end, Reid's physical performance in challenges was kept over Lane's more pleasantness. In a new twist, everybody dropped their buffs and drew for new ones, shuffling the tribes. The new tribe was overrun by 4 original members, but a new, tight alliance spring up: Nate, Avery, Ben, and Susannah (or NABS). The tribe unanimously voted out Reid, leaving the next choice between Ava and Gabe. While Ava had tight bonds with Ben and Susannah, Nate felt threatened by that bond and convinced his new alliance to keep the tribe strong by keeping Gabe. The new was overtaken by drama and duos. Nicho and Jaeden connected by being the only men on the tribe. Ryann and Abby also bonded, as well as Christina and Elise. Elise originally aligned with the boys in order to break up a possible girls alliance. Nicho recognized this, causing tribal council to end in a 2-2-2 vote between Nicho, Elise, and Abby. Jaeden and Nicho ultimately swayed Ryann to flip on the revote, sending Elise home. On Day 19, the tribes merged and became . The tribe division was simple: Girls vs. Boys, with NABS in the middle. NABS decided not to side with either faction, by voting out Abby, contrary to all plans. Christina followed her. The boys tried to overthrow NABS by getting Ryann on their side, but due to a fight between Ryann and Nicho, Ryann was voted out. Jaeden and Nate developed a bond, but Nate still stuck with his alliance to vote him out, but did not stay loyal for long. Nate was itching to make a big move and build a resume. He secretly aligned with Nicho and Gabe, caused confusion amongst his alliance by never stating a target, and blindsided Ben by a 3-2-1. And while Nate had feelings for Susannah, he still voted her out, leaving Avery on the outs. Nate and Nicho decided to give her a shot by voting out Gabe. Nate won the Final Immunity, and while Avery gave Nate the opportunity to stay true to his promise to her and show honor, he took Nicho, believing he could beat him. At the Final Tribal Council, no one respected Nate's gameplay and unnecessary backstabbing except Christina, and they awarded Nicho the money for his ability to be on the bottom and climb to the top. Wawanakwa On an island far from the body of Canada, 16 castaways started the adventure of a lifetime. The were split into 2 tribes based on animals located there: and . The tribe revolved around showmances: Courtney & Duncan, Gwen & Trent, and Harold & Leshawna. However, there were some clear troublemakers in the group. Courtney annoyed her tribe, Heather's scheming put everyone on edge, and Harold's weaknesses were hard to disclose. Harold was voted out unanimously at he first tribal council. At the camp, Scott believed he was running the camp with his villainous antics, and tried to eliminated challenge liability Cameron, but the women of the tribe protected him and voted out Brick, who could never seem to do anything right. Everyone was shocked by a tribe swap on Day 7. The original blue tribe had the numbers advantage over the green tribe on the new tribe. And while they never lost a challenge because of their strength, but the drama was interesting: the war between Leshawna and Scott was brewing, Gwen was falling for Duncan and Trent was angry, and Jo's behavior in challenges and around camp was not pleasant. The new went on a losing streak, going to four straight tribal councils in a row. The original green tribe had the majority, but Cameron decided to turn on his original tribe for a new start, which caused 2 tied votes in a row. Anne Marie was voted out by Cameron at their first tribal, and when Cameron flipped back to join Dawn and Mike, Mike drew the first ever purple rock and was eliminated. Although the blue alliance had an advantage, Courtney and Heather turned on DJ, and Courtney turned on Heather, leaving only Courtney, Cameron, and Dawn versus the entire tribe. On Day 19, the tribes merged into the tribe, and all tribal lines were blurred. The rivalry between Scott and Leshawna ended up with Duncan and Courtney flipping on Leshawna, sending her to the jury. The cockiness of Scott and Jo made them primary targets and the 2nd and 3rd jury members. Duncan and Trent put aside their differences to work with Gwen and blindsided Dawn. At the final 6, Courtney and Gwen had a major fallout, resulting in a deadlocked vote, and the second rock draw of the season, resulting in Staci's elimination. Gwen and Duncan were blindsided in the next two votes by Trent, who was still angry about Gwen not liking him anymore. Trent won the final immunity and voted out Cameron, for his underdog story was too good. Courtney was lambasted by the entire jury and received no votes to win, while Trent was crowned Sole Survivor. Pahkitew For the 5th season of Survivor, 16 castaways sailed out to Pahkitew Island, a few miles from the border of Canada. They were divided into 2 tribes: and . At the tribe, Max's constant scheming got on the nerves of his tribe, the bickering between Amy and Samey also irritated the tribe, but with strategist Alejandro roping in Amy and Jasmine taking in Samey, sides were forming. The tribe however suffered a losing streak, resulting in the elimination of athlete Sky. And due to Sugar's hatred towards Ella, Ella was eliminated. And Sugar's control over her tribe resulted in Shawn's blindside. On Day 10, the tribes were shuffled. On the tribe, Sugar, Beardo, and Lindsay were outnumbered, but due to their opponents inability to come to a decision, Rodney was blindsided, and later Alejandro was voted out after Max flipped on his alliance. At the camp, Dave and Leonard, bitter enemies, were in the minority, and Dave was voted out for being perceived as the weakest. Scarlett then saw the duo of Jasmine and Samey as threatening, so she convinced Topher and outsider Leonard to vote with her. After Alejandro's elimination, Samey had nowhere left to hide and was voted out unanimously, becoming the first juror. With an irregular 8 people left in the game, the tribes merged and formed the tribe. Sugar's alliance (Sugar, Leonard, Beardo, and Lindsay) aligned with Scarlett and Topher at the beginning of the merge, sending Max and Amy to the jury. When just the majority alliance remained, it seemed as if Scarlett and Topher would be picked off, but Scarlett managed to convince Beardo and Lindsay to blindside Sugar. Then after realizing Lindsay was a huge jury threat for her likable demeanor, Scarlett blindsided her. Topher than began to act cocky, believing he was playing the best game, but the remaining 3 eliminated him. Leonard won the Final Immunity challenge and voted out Beardo, thinking that his alliance would give him the votes. Scarlett's mastermind and strategic gameplay earned her 5 votes, granting her title of Sole Survivor and the million dollars. Springfield 16 adults were taken to the Springfield national forest to begin the adventure of a lifetime. On the tribe, there was no set leader, but the target shifted on whoever stepped up to a be a leader, eliminating Timothy, Carl, and Elizabeth. Ned also annoyed his tribe, but remained in the game despite being in the hotseat all 3 tribal councils. Marge became to be the main influencer within the tribe, and also received heat for leading he tribe. Although the only went to one tribal council, drama ensued in the days leading up to it. Homer's eating habits got on the nerves of Patty and Selma, causing a rivalry. Seymour and Kirk's incompetence around camp made them targets. But at tribal council, one lie about Manjula ultimately sent her home. On Day 13, the tribes were shuffled. Helen and Marge's conflict continued on beach, as well as Selma and Homer's. Homer and Marge, however came together and formed an alliance, which blossomed into a showmance. The two then allied with Moe and Edna. The new tribe went to 2 consecutive tribal councils. The boys banded together to vote out Patty, but Ruth's challenge prowess saved her from elimination, and she persuaded Ned and Apu to vote out Seymour. The tribe was formed on Day 19, and the tribe was scattered. There so many conflicts just going into the first vote: Homer, Apu, and Moe decided to vote Selma, but Marge wouldn't budge; Helen and Homer both attacked Ned; Selma, Ruth, and Edna made an all-girls alliance. Marge ended up being the deciding vote, and she sent home Apu right before the jury began. Selma, Ruth, and Marge wanted Ned out, and plotted behind Edna's back to blindside him by joining forces with Homer and Helen. The power shifted when Edna targeted Ruth, and Selma betrayed her entire alliance to join her. But Selma's dirty move sealed the deal on her blindside. Selma and Marge both promised to not vote for each other, then they plotted against each other, and Selma was sent to the jury. No one enjoyed having Kirk around and they blindsided him to prevent Helen from gaining traction. At the final 5, the rivalry between Helen and Marge came to an end, when Moe turned his back on his allies and blindsided Marge. Moe then tried to save Homer by causing a fire-making tie between him and Helen, but Homer could not create the fire and followed his showmance. Moe won the final immunity and voted out Edna, believing he would lose either way. He was wrong, however, when 6 jury votes came his way, securing him the win. Category:Blog posts